Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind/Gallery
Screenshots Cold open s1e10 unknown universe.png s1e10 unknown beth.png s1e10 unknown rick and morty.png Evil Morty.png s1e10 evil rick.png s1e10 rick shot.png s1e10 evil mort.png s1e10 tranquilized morty.png s1e10 screaming fam.png s1e10 evil r and m drag morty.png The Citadel of Ricks s1e10 saucer shaped pancakes.png s1e10 clever girl.png s1e10 other smiths.png s1e10 the ricks arrive.png s1e10 rick point.png s1e10 frozen jerry.png s1e10 rick sanchez.png s1e10 r and m arrested.png s1e10 you never approved.png s1e10 Citadel of Ricks.png s1e10 what an ego.png One-Eyed Oranges.png|Cyclops Morty and Rick Cronenbergs.png|Cronenberg Rick and Morty s1e10 long sleeved morty.png Reverse Clothed Morty.png|Two Ricks and Mortys with different shirt colors. s1e10 rick ads.png s1e10 morty server.png Cowboys.png|Cowboy Rick and Morty. Long Sleeves.png|A long sleeved Morty. Artsy.png|An artist version of Morty. Fishes.png|A Rick officer in front of Mermen versions of Rick and Morty, s1e10 fishman morty.png s1e10 robo rick.png s1e10 robo mort.png s1e10 salesman rick.png Robots.png|Robot Rick and Morty. s1e10 insurance agent rick.png s1e10 long hallway.png s1e10 big doors.png s1e10 tree.png s1e10 main floor.png s1e10 morty amazed.png s1e10 the council.png s1e10 on the floor.png s1e10 man these ricks sure are something.png s1e10 screens.png s1e10 dead ricks.png s1e10 dead ricks 2.png s1e10 dead ricks 3.png s1e10 dead ricks 4.png s1e10 wow seriously.png s1e10 the coucil judges.png s1e10 because he's dead too.png SFKAR.png|Deceased scientist formerly known as Rick. Green-Antenna.png|Alien Rick and Morty. s1e10 coy asshole.png s1e10 see portal gun.png s1e10 ricks portal gun history.png s1e10 red means he been there.png s1e10 been framed.png s1e10 they stand.png s1e10 gut elbow.png s1e10 mad rick.png s1e10 not you.png s1e10 shoot portal.png s1e10 burned to death.png s1e10 insects.png s1e10 tentacle monster.png s1e10 slick balls.png Escape the council s1e10 ass world.png s1e10 ass portal hole.png s1e10 pizza man.png Pizza Dimension.png s1e10 greasy grandma world.png s1e10 jump into wall.png s1e10 phone dialing.png 2 - One large sofa chair with extra chair please.png s1e10 Doopidoo Dimension.png s1e10 gravity falls easter egg.png Gravity Falls Easter Egg.png|Gravity Falls portal Easter egg s1e10 ricks lost em.png s1e10 chair calling.png Furniture.png s1e10 upholstery fashion.png s1e10 drinking from train car.png s1e10 ottoman's ale house.png TruckBus.png s1e10 ricks in living room.png s1e10 who wants lemonade.png s1e10 lovely beth.png s1e10 beth burp.png s1e10 and go.png s1e10 ricks laughing at jerry.png s1e10 la potrana tame.png Rh5tunm.png s1e10 phone food.png s1e10 spaghetti phones.png s1e10 they're here.png s1e10 x so there's no confusion.png s1e10 fake rick and morty chairs.png s1e10 fffff uuuuu.png Finding the real criminals s1e10 hideout planet.png s1e10 driving in a stolen ship do dee dee doo.png s1e10 police ricks.png s1e10 morty arms crossed.png s1e10 rick doesn't see the problem.png s1e10 hideout.png s1e10 wall of mortys.png s1e10 screaming mortys.png s1e10 ugh awful.png s1e10 pain.png s1e10 terrible conditions.png s1e10 seriously rick.png s1e10 playing card games.png Doofus.png s1e10 hidden camera.png s1e10 replacement morty.png s1e10 jerry smith.png s1e10 ricks drinking coffee.png s1e10 poor doofy.png s1e10 self congragulatory.png s1e10 ram sneaking about.png s1e10 rick explaining.png s1e10 awww morty.png s1e10 surrounded.png s1e10 good job morty.png s1e10 action star sanchez.png s1e10 crab monster.png s1e10 slow clap.png s1e10 evil rick yo.png s1e10 evil rick 2.png s1e10 unimpressed rick.png s1e10 mirror image.png s1e10 the hideout.png s1e10 morty and morty.png s1e10 evil morty opening door.png s1e10 here you go.png s1e10 shivering mortys.png s1e10 evil rick sowing off.png s1e10 evil ricky.png s1e10 daww haha.png s1e10 scale of ricks.png s1e10 me.png Jerry and Rick bond s1e10 mix chems.png s1e10 sounds scientific.png s1e10 bake less brownies.png s1e10 delicious.png s1e10 doofy and jerry hug.png Shit Brownies.png s1e10 star wars coins.png s1e10 doofy.png s1e10 jerry touched.png s1e10 jerry cry.png s1e10 jerry loves rick.png s1e10 door pound.png s1e10 have u heard the word of the good morty.png s1e10 prayer.png s1e10 morty is skeptical.png The Good Morty - cover.png The Good Morty - comic.png s1e10 morty is not impressed.png s1e10 morty soapbox.png s1e10 listen up nerds.png Antenna Morty.png Hammer Morty.png s1e10 sounds like the one true morty.png s1e10 hip hip.png s1e10 guard check.png s1e10 morty mob.png s1e10 break out.png s1e10 memory ion.png s1e10 memory ship drawing.png s1e10 memory ship.png s1e10 memory toss at jerry.png s1e10 memory snuffles.png s1e10 memory making love to....png s1e10 memory space battle.png s1e10 memory making love to something.png s1e10 memory hook up morty.png s1e10 memory morty shock.png s1e10 memory run from monster.png s1e10 memory happy morty.png s1e10 memory rick potion 9.png s1e10 memory drunk rick.png s1e10 memory babby morty.png s1e10 memory baby morty2.png s1e10 rick crying.png s1e10 rick gets emotional.png s1e10 are you crying.png s1e10 over a morty?.png s1e10 one thing thats true is ricks don't care about mortys.png Rememberance.gif|Rick becomes emotional over memories of Morty Viva la Morty Revolution s1e10 morty mob entrance.png s1e10 shocked evil rick.png s1e10 viva la morty.png s1e10 do it do it.png s1e10 lucky im not a rick.png s1e10 morty shield diengaged.png s1e10 mortys free.png s1e10 freeeeee.png s1e10 i got the killer.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-05h43m53s187.png s1e10 jerry and doofy playing.png s1e10 replace rick.png s1e10 gonna miss u.png s1e10 sad jer.png s1e10 hammer mort.png s1e10 smash face.png s1e10 a little unhinged.png s1e10 murdered a rick.png s1e10 now the cops come.png s1e10 drag away from corpse.png s1e10 brough blankets.png s1e10 traumatized mortys.png s1e10 poor rickless bastards.png s1e10 reward.png s1e10 stop stop.png s1e10 ixnay on the ortymay.png s1e10 yoink.png s1e10 walking around.png s1e10 listen here morty.png s1e10 the rickest rick has the mortyest morty.png s1e10 crime scene.png s1e10 pride cometh before the fall.png s1e10 woah wait.png s1e10 u make us ashamed to be ourselves.png s1e10 on site autopsy.png s1e10 yooo what.png s1e10 rick manipulator chip.png s1e10 seen this tech b4.png s1e10 eyyyy.png s1e10 evil morty.png s1e10 crunch.png s1e10 dis plot twist tho.png s1e10 morty escapes.png End tag s1e10 jerry in ricks room.png s1e10 what are u doing in my room.png s1e10 oh nothing.png s1e10 ok get out.png s1e10 rick unamused.png s1e10 jerry living room.png s1e10 jerry looks out window.png s1e10 doofy outside.png s1e10 raining on doofy.png s1e10 doofy wave.png s1e10 jerry happy.png s1e10 rick gleeful.png Promotional videos Sneak Speak Close Rick Counters of the Rick Kind Production art s1e10 Steven Chunn council concepts.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 galleries